Artemis and Ibiki's weird fanfic adventure!
by KhonsuYue
Summary: What happen when u take two popular angels, two out of the odinary kids, a computer, feather pens, and a plastic hammer? Chaos! New characters, new adventure,same Dark and Krad. whats a kid to do?
1. Chapter 1: finding fanfic

KhonYu Note: I don't own anyone from DNAngel or the fanfics in this fanfic.

If I did… well use your imagination *evil laugh*

Ibiki: she…is… insane.

Artemis: but she's sane enough to know it. : ) I think…

Halvingangelsaroundcanbefuntocruptthiermindsunlesshiskradthenitwouldsuckorwouldit!!!!

- - -

"Hey Ibiki, come and look at this," Artemis Niwa began as she tapped the screen of the computer. Golden eyes narrowed in suspicion; he slowly removed his glasses; "Artemis, I swear if it's anymore of that video with those women eating and throwing up shi…" (1)

Artemis covered his mouth (unexpectedly) with her right hand. A sickly expression was across her face. "Please never talk about that again, I already regret seeing it."

Giving a harsh nod; he pulled her hand away, "Now what was it you wanted to show me?"

"Oh right, I was looking for hikari artwork…"

This made the little hunter raised an eyebrow, "on the internet?"

She cocked her head; "what? You can Google it. Anyways I stumble across this website."

Sighing Ibiki glance at said computer, "FanfictionDotnet–unleash your imagination." He read, "Sounds boring."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "C'mon Ibiki, give it a try." She turned her head back to the screen and in no time a story popped up. "Here's one; Ways to tell if you are a DNAngel fan." Sighing Ibiki pulled up the chair next to the young thief. "Ok let see it."

Both began to read, silently not saying anything to each other.

_Ways To Tell If You Are A True DnAngel Fan_

_By Stormshadow13_ (2)

_Disclaimer: Erm…_

_AN: here is a little list I came up with. Can you Tell I'm obsessed? If there is another list like this out their for DN. Angel I'm sorry, I didn't copy. I've done one of these list for the Ronin Warriors so I thought that a DN.. Angel one would be fun._

_You have had one or more dreams with the DN. Angel cast in it. (I just love those dreams.)_

_You're looking for a DN. Angel Poster. )I want my Krad-chan!)_

"There are posters?"

"Who in their right mind would want Krad? The bas… that Jerk is positivity insane." Ibiki replied soundly surprise and irritated.

_You've made your own poster. (It took a lot of ink but I finally got my Dark and Krad poster. Yea me!)_

"Cool, I wanna see that."

"I don't."

_You dress like your favorite character. (I actually look rather good in white.)_

_You wear your hair like your favorite character. (A cross at the end of a pony tale really does get people to give you, you are strange looks.)_

_You have written at leat one Fanfic._

_You've done some fanart._

_You can't even remember how many fanfics you've read because you've read so many. (100? 500? 1000? Oh, I don't remember.)_

_You desperately want to go to Japan._

_You've seen the anime and or own it on DVD._

_You've read or own the Mangas._

_You plan on buying the Mangas that you don't have._

_You've watched the Anime in English and Japanese. (I understood a Japanese word here and there but for the most part it was, huh?.)_

_You're planning to get some DN. Angel stuff off of ebay._

_Your looking for a DN. Angel CD. (I found one but its $50.)_

_You have a very long file on your computer with pics of your favorite character. (Cough, cough Krad.)_

_You've printed out some of those pics and hung them on your wall. (Krad again.)_

_You carry a pic of your favorite character in your wallet. (That would be Blondie yet again.)_

"Its official the author is insane…"

"How would you know, Ibiki?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

_You constantly daydream of your favorite character in class. (Er, do I even need to type his name again? I think that everyone knows by now who it is.)_

_You come up with new story ideas and write them in class. (Ah well, Math is boring anyway I need something constructive to do.)_

_You are determined to learn how to draw your favorite character._

"Done that..." they replied in a union.

_Your friends know all about DN. Angel even if they've never seen the show. (Sweatdrop, Heh, -_-')_

_You're trying to convert your friends to DN. Angel fans too._

"Poor saps."

"What's wrong being anime fans?"

"Art, she's trying to turn them into Krad Fans."

"Maybe he'll be nicer if he has some fans."

Ibiki snorted, "That's all we need an evil angel with the ego of that stupid thief."

Artemis sighed, bonking the blonde with a rubber hammer, "Just shut up and read."

_Your friend actually sat down and watched a few episodes with you._

_You are reading this list and laughing._

_You are also checking off things that you have done._

_You want to learn how to create a website so you can make a shrine to your favorite character. (Heh, I think that you know who its for.)_

_You've found a lot of DN. Angel music videos on YouTube._

_You've asked for DN. Angel stuff for Christmas/Birthday ect. (And I'm still waiting.)_

_When listening to music you try to think of what Character the song fits._

_You can quote lines from your favorite character. ("I am myself, and I am an original. Yes, this body, belongs to me!" Can you guess what ep this line is from?)_

"Episode 12, Together with Rutile"

"ummm, How do you know that Artemis?"

"I saw it on You Tube. It was cool watching them get the rutile. It looked like a mirror in the sky.

-_-+

_You have seen each episode more then five times. (-_-')_

_You Cry every time Dark seals himself and Krad into the Black Wings at the end of the anime. (That was probably the suckiest ending of all time! They screwed us fans over! T_T)_

"I don't know why she's upset. They're back anyway."

"Ibiki, you really don't like living with Krad do you?"

"Personally? No. In short he's the worst roommate ever."

"Well send him to _Stormshadow13_, she seems to like him."

-_-; "as tempting as that sounds, I can't send Krad to the loony bin."

_You can talk to your mom/dad about DN. Angel and they know what you are talking about._

_You want to figure out how to make your own music videos so that you can make some of your favorite character. (Smirk)_

_You've joined a DN. Angel group on Facebook._

_You've created a character in an online game using your favorite character's name. (Wonder who that could be?)_

_You have written a poem either for one or more of the characters or they are in a part of another poem. (The Angels.)_

_You have written a poem with Your favorite character in mind._

_You've stalked someone that looked like one of the characters._

"I always feel like… somebody watching me! And I have no privacy. Wahooo."

"Art, please stop singing that… OH MY GOD it the stalking author!!!

"Where… where?'

Evil smirk, "You really are gullible."

"Said the mini ice hunter."

"Nice combat, chibi Kaito."

_You have the theme song memorized._

"Theme song?"

"Darkness of White you can…  
Through the sadness take your flight.  
And become the wings that pierce the veil,  
spreading strong and true tonight!"

"Artemis, what was that?"

White night, True light. Want me to go on?"

"Later."

_You've got a wallpaper of your favorite character on your desktop. (He's so cute! Drool!)_

_Your planning on getting two cat, one black and one white and naming them Dark and Krad respectively._

_Your thinking about dying your hair the same color as your favorite character's. (I've always wanted to be a blond.)_

_You've got a copy of the theme song taped to your door._

_You've learned how to smirk or glare like your favorite character. (Insert evil glare here.)_

-_-* /evil glares at the computer/

"Doest look like it took you long to master that. :)"

"Shut up Art."

_Your mom/dad have screamed at you for constantly playing the theme song over and over at the top volume of the computer._

_This didn't stop you, you just got headphones._

_You have a DN. Angel sun catcher in your window._

"Woah, that has to be sooo pretty."

"Yeah; pretty annoying … You're planning to steal that aren't you?"

"Yep, I already got the warning letter ready."

_You're planning to buy anything you can find that is DN. Angel._

_You are also planning on buying the Mangas in Japanese._

_You want the DN. Angel audio CDs._

_Your going to try to get your teachers to call you by your favorite character's name._

_You dressed as one of the characters for Halloween. (I was Dark, I want to be Krad next year.)_

_You grew out your hair to look more like your favorite character_

_Your planning to grow it in the exact style of your favorite character._

_You swoon every time you hear your favorite character's voice. (He sound so cool.)_

_Your hoping some day that you can earn enough money to buy the rights to the Anime._

_You look down and pale when you see how many of these things that you have checked off on your list._

_You've run out of stuff for this list._

_xxx_

"_Hey, Krad, what are you looking at?" Dark leaned over his counterparts shoulder peering at the computer screen_

_The blond glanced at his opposite, "I've found a list on the net called how to Know If You Are A True DN. Angel Fan. Its kind of creepy. This person is a real nut."_

"Wow, for once you, Dark and Krad agree on something."

"I… have no comment for that."

"It's the end of the world as we know it… AND I FEEL FINE!!!"

"Artemis! Enough with the songs."

"Oh, you're no fun anymore Ibiki."

"And no more M.P" (3)

"Meany."

"Brat."

_Dark quickly read over the list and nodded, "You're right, but the one thing I don't get is how someone could favor you over me! I mean I am one of the main characters! I'm just cool like that!"_

"_Apparently this person doesn't think so," smirked Krad._

_Dark folded his arms, "This person must have not seen my greatness."_

"_Just admit it, I'm cooler then you. As well as much better looking," crowed Krad laughing manically._

_Dark pouted, "oh shut up."_

_Daisuke smiled, "Its nice to see that Krad has a fan."_

"_There's going to be no living with him now," Sighed Satoshi._

"I feel your pain, Da… Satoshi." Ibiki sighed as he read the last of the chapter, "Huh, looks like there's more to the story,"

"Cool, let's check it out."

"And what are our little tamers doing this time?"

The children froze in mid click, unable move for a few seconds.

"This could end badly" Artemis whispered, "For once all agree with you." Ibiki muttered as they slowly turn around.

----

A.N. (Author's note)

KhonYu: ok for those who read this I hope you enjoy it and if you noticed the numbers.

1: The video that Ibiki was talking about was the infamous 2 girls 1cup. "Note: never seen said video but I have been heard what it is about. Please if you value your sanity, sight or stomach; DO NOT WATCH THE CLIP."

2: _Stormshadow13_is a real author on Fanfictiondotnet.

She writes awesomely funny fics about Dark and Krad. The fic in this chapter is one of her handy works.

3. Monty Python, need I say more? I thought not.

Well this is my first Fanfic on fanfic. I can take some criticism or comments, just plz no burning.

ArT: Well see ya next time Bye!

Ibki: /Waves good-bye/ …


	2. Chapter 2: More fanfic n spellfeathers

Ibiki: KHON! Did you let Artemis watch History of the World part 1 again?

KhonYu: No, just Dark why?

Ibiki: Dark is playing on Krad's knees like a xylophone while Artemis is singing the Spanish Inquisition.

Artemis: The Inquisition….

Dark: What a show…

Artemis: The Inquisition….

Dark: Here we go…

Artemis: We know you wishing…

Dark/Art: THAT WE GO AWAY!!!! BUT THE INQUISITION HERE AND IT'S HERE TO STAY!!!!

KhonYu: …. Ok, now while we save the white wings… Like I said before I don't own Dnangel or the fanfics in this fanfic. The only things I own are Artemis and Ibiki and this fanfic, if you don't know who they are… CHECK THE PROFILE.

Iwonderhowmanyideascanruninmylittlebrainbeforeitblowsupinthousandsoflittlepiecesanyonecaretoguessthat'swhatithought.

The kids slowly turned around from the screen, standing right behind them were two young men looking about 17 or 18. One had short wild spiky violet hair with amethyst eyes dressed in black formfitting tank-top and black jeans. The other had long blonde hair tied in a long pony tail with golden eyes dressed in a white button up shirt and white jeans. ( Note: if you don't know who those two are, watch DnAngel then come back to the story. If you do… well heres a cookie)

"Oh, hey G-Guys." Artemis stuttered trying to click the website off the screen, "How was the drive to the store?"

"With this guy?" Dark asked, jerking his thumb at the ice hunter, "it was bad as hell."

"The traffic?" she continued, "Sucked liked hell." He answered, while Krad remain silent.

"Krad's driving?"

"Scary as hell."

"And you?"

"Angry as hell."

"The parking at the store?"

"Sucked more like hell." A small anime vein appeared on Krad's and Ibiki's forehead as the two continued their "Conversation."

"So?"

"WE'RE IN HELL!" The hunter and artist cried out before the Kaito could answer. "Enough with the questions little Niwa," Krad hissed as he separated the two from computer. "Now what are you hiding?" Krad lean into scene, a puzzled look was on his face. "What the?"

"What is it? How to annoy the killer blond replica?" Dark asked as he leaned in as well as the little tamers. (1)

Artemis began; "Thieving Advice by Inexoable." (2)

"By the way it's written it looks like some thing Dark would say." Ibiki replied as he began to read.

_Thieving Advice_

_It has come to my attention that some of my fans believe that thieving is easy. Well, this is __not __true. The life of a thief is a hard one. I may make it __look __easy, but I'll have you know it took me years to get this art perfected. Now, if you still want to become a thief, well then, you've asked the right person how to become one. After all, there are many things to consider before you decide to go out and steal things like me. _

"What the hell?" Dark bellowed, "Do people really think I would give my secrets away just like that?!? It took me years to master this art!"

"Dark before you continued to quote yourself off of someone's story I suggest you shut up and read." Ibiki replied. Krad gave a cough to hide his laugh and Artemis gave a light chuckle.

_One: Clumsiness is bad, gracefulness is good_

_If you happen to be one of those people who can't walk a few feet without tripping over themselves, perhaps this isn't the best profession for you. To be able to steal, you must be able to walk quickly and quietly, to be able to dodge machines that are designated to keep __you __out (come on, let's be serious here, did you really think you were just going to waltz in and waltz out?), and to __not__ make any loud noises that could give you away (i.e. tripping down the stairs)._

Ibiki snorted, "A clumsy thief doesn't that sounds familiar?"

Krad gave a small nod, "Yes does sounds very familiar. Don't you agree, Dark Mousy?"

Dark rolled his eyes, "Unfortunately but give a thief their props. After all, there's only one master thief in this world."

Artemis frowned at their responses, "Hey, that's not nice, leave Daisuke alone. He's not that clumsy." Three sweat drops appeared on the boy's head.

'If you only knew who we were really talking about, Art.' Ibiki thought as they continue to read.

_Now, maybe you're one of those people who trip occasionally. Well…you can become a thief, but I'd suggest not to go stealing at a museum where security guards __will__ hear you and __will__ chase you. To trip in a middle of a thieving expedition is a bad thing, unless you manage to take everyone else down with you…_

"Just like what happen to you when you tried to steal the fallen angel's love potion and the moonlight mask."

"ok brat, first off I'm Not clumsy. I was tackled down."

Krad laugh, "I'm sure that you let yourself get caught by those police women and…"

"Krad, shut up! We talk about this."

"Are you talking about when Satoshi tried to kiss you by dressing as a girl?"

Dark froze for a moment, as the memories played in his mind. He patted the girl's head. "Arty sweet-heart, don't bring up that horrible incident."

Both blondes cocked an eyebrow at Dark's performance; "Tell me Mousy," Krad began "was it horrible for you or Master Satoshi?"

"Krad…" Dark hissed; as both angels began to draw out their feathers, Artemis interrupted. "Can we save the fighting for later please?" Sighing, both angels tucked the feathers into his pockets and continued the story.

_Two: Dress sensibly_

_Well, isn't this a bit logical? Don't wear high-heels, bells, or anything else that will make noise as you walk, jog, or run. Wear dark clothes to help you blend in with the shadows. Wear a hat if you have long hair, light-colored hair, or both. Do not wear loose clothing. This can impede you when you're making a run for it. Do not wear clothes that are uncomfortable._

_Do wear clothes that look sexy. If you want to be known (like me), then you'll let people take your picture to be put on the news, the newspaper, or just to keep around. Well, no one wants to look at someone who wears clothes that don't make them look sexy or mysterious. Do you want to be known as the-thief-who-wears-really-ugly-clothing-and-has-no-fashion-sense forever? No? Yeah, I didn't think so. (If you do not know what "sexy" clothing is, refer to me. I always wear sexy clothes. I __make__ clothes look sexy. If you don't believe this, then I __will__ be angry. And you don't want to deal with an angry Dark Mousy.)_

"Oh yes, an angry Dark Mousy, like we don't deal with that every day."

"You know, your really starting to piss me off brat."

_Three: Make sure you have a quick getaway_

_If you managed to steal something and you're running away and people are chasing you (and don't worry, they will be), you'll need to get away quickly. A car is nice…until, in your haste, you realize you've dropped the keys. Or if you crash into something in your haste to get far, far away. Motorcycles are ok as well…until you fall off of one and possibly break something (whether it be something in your body or the thing you were stealing). Just realize that both of these vehicles can be caught._

Ibiki blinked as a dark smirk plastered on his face, "So that's why you don't own a Dark Mobile."

Dark narrowed his eyes, "A Dark Mobile, who do you think I am Batman?"

The evil smirk widen, "You wear dark-skintight clothing, you travel only at night, and you traveled around with a young boy and a girl who way beyond half your age."

Krad cough to cover his laughter, Artemis thought for a moment; "If Dark is Batman and I'm Batgirl, does that mean Krad is Muraki and you're Tsuzuki Ibiki? (2)

This caught white wing's attention; "Why do you ask, little Niwa?"

"Because Ibiki has a sad past and you want his body." That little commit made Krad freeze up while Dark was shaking while trying to hide his laughter. "Although Ibiki isn't a grownup maybe you two are like Sasuke and Orochimaru."

"ok let end it here, shall we Artemis?" Ibiki asked scared to see what else he would be compared to.

_Now, you may be asking, if I don't approve of motorcycles or cars, then what __do__ I approve of? A helicopter? No, are you stupid? Helicopters take too long to start up, anyway. A boat? Are you kidding me? What would happen to your sexy/mysterious image? You will be forever known as the-pansy-who-ran-away-using-a-stupid-dinky-boat._

_What I suggest you use are wings. You can use them anywhere, so you don't have to run to a car/boat/helicopter/motorcycle/whatever. Detachable wings are even better so you don't have to yell and scream as the wings come __out__ of your body. Detachable wings that also are pets are even better for being inconspicuous. Detachable wings that also are pets that have the ability to shift into other forms (such as humans) are the best. And, anyway, people chasing you will never actually __catch__ you when you use wings because by the time they're in the air, you'll be long gone, provided that you're graceful and not clumsy (see, your teachers were right, old lessons taught before __do__ come back and haunt you!)._

Artemis's eyes light up upon the response, "Wow, it would be sooooo cool to fly."

Ibiki nodded, "aside from having a parasite living inside of you, the ability to fly is truly amazing."

_Four: Having an accomplice is fine_

_Having an accomplice might be a good idea for the fact that one of you can distract the guards while the other steals; or one can help you get away quickly after the stealing is done. However, just realize that accomplices want a share of the loot as well, whereas if you worked alone, the loot would be all yours. Furthermore, accomplices can stab you in the back, either killing you and taking the loot, or worse…handing you in the police. You must take this into consideration when looking for an accomplice…unless your accomplice happens to share a body with you. Then, most likely he won't kill you, lest he wants to kill himself too. Nor will he turn you into the police, as the police will likely not believe him. (Hello, I just wanted to turn in my other half. You see, he's the thief you've been trying to catch, but he sort of shares a body with me. Do you think you can arrest him and not me?)_

_Five: There will always be people after you_

_Whether it be the fangirls (or fanboys, in some cases) or the police, someone will __always__ be chasing you, especially if you become famous. Contrary to what you might think, fangirls are __not__ a good thing. They are scary, clingy, and will do __much__ more damage to you than the police would. They would literally tear you apart in hopes of getting a piece of you. And yes, I said exactly what I meant. They __want__ a piece of your clothes…or your hair…or of you. So, unless you are a fast runner or suicidal, just be warned that there will __always__ be people after you._

_Six: There will be a hot, sexy, homicidal, angelic-looking blonde looking to kill you_

"There is what???"

"A Hot…Sexy…Homicidal…"

"I KNOW WHAT IT SAIDS, BRAT!!!!"

"Don't call Ibiki a brat, Dark."

"Now you're against me Arty?" Dark's asked; his eyes lingered with betrayal and sadness. Tears began to pour out of the girl as she hugged the thief, "I'm sorry dark."

Ibiki was annoyed, Krad may be manipulative but Dark could easily pull on Artemis's heart strings.

"Keep quiet all of you," Krad snapped, his eyes glued to the screen, "I curious to know what this is about."

_WARNING. This is very important. If you are very scared of hot, sexy, homicidal, angelic-looking blondes, this is __not__ a profession you should choose. Hot, sexy, homicidal, angelic-looking blondes (Now called HSHAB) will try to kill you and, in their spare time, think of ways to make your death painful. No, I do not jest. Oh, and if the HSHAB's name is Krad, you should be running. You should be running as fast as you can and as far as you can. But it probably won't help. Err…sorry to say, but you'll probably be dead._

_Seven: Be good, but not too good_

_It's nice to be good, isn't it? It gives that warm and fuzzy feeling in your chest, doesn't it? Well, that's a good thing. Be a good thief._

_But, if you're too good, that's when it turns bad. After all, you don't want to be competing with me for the best thief of the world, right?_

_Yeah, I didn't think so._

_Because if you did, I'd kill you._

_And stuff…_

"Wow, Dark that was the lamest excess I have ever seen." Ibiki replied shaking his head.

"Is that really all you can say? 'I'll kill you and stuff?' "

"You should talk Krad, you sound like a damn broken record."

"I will kill you Dark Mousy."

"And you're doing it again!"

An anime vein appeared on Ibiki's forehead, "Shut up, Both of you. You're acting like ki…" Before the young Hiwatari could finish Artemis snapped her fingers and two water basins landed on the angels heads. 'Ouch,' was all they could think as they rub the sore spots on their heads.

"Ok Art, not very original."

She shrugs; "They're quiet now."

_So, what did we learn from all of my ramblings today? _

_Probably not a lot. Besides the fact that fangirls and boys are scary, HSHAB are even scarier, and to be better than me at thieving is scariest._

_Yeah, so don't be thieving, or you might get hurt._

"Hey look, there another one." Artemis began, with a few clicks a new story was on screen.

_How to Become an HSHAB Member___

Artemis tried to smile as a sweat drop appears on her head as well as the others. "Well…this looks interesting; since we have it we might as well read it."

_So, I've noticed that the thief has published a guide on how to become a thief. And I also noticed that many people actually read and reviewed the guide. Now, this piece of information that I have gathered has made me sad. Why would you want to become a thief? That job is so overrated…What you need is a better job. A job that commands respect. A job that is more gratifying than just stealing a few things here and there. Yes. That's right. I'm talking about becoming a HSHAB member._

_Now, I'm taking time out of my busy schedule of killing Dark and thinking of ways to kill Dark to teach you how to become a HSHAB member. So you better listen well and take notes. Or I'll come by to your house later and kill you._

"Let see, "Krad's schedule", Dark began, " Plan to kill Dark, Plan to kill Dark, Plan to kill Dark, Plan to kill Dark, Plan to kill Dark, Plan to kill Dark, Lunch, Plan to kill Dark, Plan to kill Dark, Plan to kill Dark, Plan to kill Dark, Plan to kill…"

"OK WE GET IT ALREADY!!!"

_One: Are you a blonde?_

_The most important feature of a HSHAB member is their blonde hair. Whether it be long or short, wavy or straight, spiky or flat, blonde hair is crucial. It is the very first thing people use to find out who is a HSAB member and who isn't._

_And if you don't have blonde hair? Well, you can either dye your hair and don't join. Your choice, you idiot._

_Two: Are you hot and/or sexy?_

Dark laugh, "what kind of question is that? Of course I'm hot and sexy."

"You're not even remotely sexy Mousy."

"Art, I'm thinking these two are taking this story to far,"

"Uh, yeah."

_As the acronym suggests, we have to be hot and/or sexy in order to be in this HSHAB group. Otherwise it would just be the HAB group. And that isn't very much fun, now is it?_

_Also, if you're not sexy, then you're making __me__ look bad. And when I look bad, I get angry. And you do not want to deal with an angry Krad (if you don't believe me, go and ask the stupid thief. He's at least smart enough to know danger when he sees it.)._

"Wow, he sounds like Dark."

"Now that is an insult, Master Ibiki."

"You should be grateful you sound like me."

A small vein appeared on the chibi Kaito's head as she tried to smile; "Dark do you and Krad want to fight or do you both want a tub on your head this time?"

Ibiki nodded, "Not a bad threat, needs a bit of work through."

_Three: Are you angelic-looking?_

_This one is easy enough to pull off so I wouldn't worry about it if I were you (and if you are worrying about it, I __will__ hurt you.). Just wear white clothing or have white wings or both (if you're having a hard time becoming angelic-looking, refer to me as an example. But then again, if you need to refer to me, you are an idiot and not worth my time.)_

_Four: Are you homicidal?_

_Do you have those annoying hero-like urges where you just __can't__ hurt anything, even if it's a stupid little fly? Are you afraid to go out hurt someone? Do you burst into tears when you see road kill? Do you get sick to your stomach whenever you see blood?_

Krad paled at the remarked, "Even I'm not that evil."

A dark aura loom around the others "Sometimes I wonder." They muttered under their breath.

_If you have answered yes to any of these questions, I would suggest another job should be at hand for you (just as long as it's not thieving)._

_Five: Do you hate thieves?_

_As we will dedicate our lives to hunting and killing thieves, I really hope that you don't love them. Thieves are evil. They steal things. They do bad stuff. (No, members of the HSHAB are not evil because we kill thieves for the good of mankind…We are mankind's fierce protectors—oh, who am I kidding? Yes, we're evil! Good god, are you so stupid that you had to think about that twice?)_

_Of course, hating and killing thieves is all well and good, but if you ever even __think __about hurting Dark, then I'll kill you. Dark is __my__ thief. So hands off._

"Odd that Krad is protecting Dark."

"Art, that's not protecting, that's called obsession."

"For once, I'll agree with the brat."

"…"

_Six: Do you like anonymity? _

_Face it; unlike Dark or any big-shot thieves, you're not going to be on television. Your picture won't be printed in the newspaper, not even the local ones. We HSHAB members pride themselves on secrecy and anonymity. We'll never have fangirls or fanboys chasing after us because they saw us in the late evening news, nor will we have housewives everywhere sighing over our good looks. We. Don't. Do. Publicity._

_Seven: Are you the brightest crayon in the box?_

_Hopefully you have a quick and an analytical mind. Do you have to ask Dark questions about me so you don't make me angry? While I appreciate you trying to please me…You should be smart enough to realize what I like and what I don't like. (i.e. I don't like thieves. I like the color white.) And don't think you can go and sneak off to ask Dark a question. I __will__ find out. I might not find out from you, but I __will__ find out from Dark. (What, do you think we try to kill each other every day? I'll let you in on a secret: On Wednesdays we meet at a local café and talk over tea and biscuits on the meaning of life…and what idiocies Dark's thieves-in-trainings are and my HSHAB-in-training members are.)_

_Eight: Do you want to usurp people of their positions of power?_

_More specifically, do you like usurping __me__ out of __my__ position of power? If you do…Then, please stand off to the side right now. Those who don't want to usurp me of my power, please stand next to me._

_I like you people who want to usurp people of their positions of power. It tells me that you're ambitious, a little power-hungry, and that you've got guts. You need all of these in order to become a good member of the HSHAB corporation. However, this all changes when the person you want to usurp happens to be a HSHAB member named Krad. When you try to take over my position of power…Well…I'll just show you how scary I can get._

_And to those who don't want to usurp power from me: let this be a valuable lesson. Do __not__ usurp my power or I'll be mad and you'll be dead._

_So, what did you learn from all of this? Hopefully you learned that thieves are stupid, HSHAB members are good, and to piss me off is a sure way to die a slow and painful death._

"Oh, believe me, I'm dying and it too painful to bear." Dark said sarcastically.

"Well maybe I should go any make your death a little quicker." Krad answered holding a white feather to Dark's throat.

In the same speed Dark is able to pull a black feather to Krad's neck, "I wouldn't try that if were you."

"Well it's a good thing to that you aren't." Right when he was about to slash, Ibiki grabbed his hand." "Krad, that's enough."

Artemis slowly began to reach for Dark's feather, "C'mon Dark lets end this."

"Sorry," they breath before push the two away, "But is something we ignore." the two angels begin to draw into a fierce battle.

'Damn-it, these two are going to destroy the house.' Ibiki growled as he reached into his pocket to pull out a snow white feather. 'I have to knock Krad out before something stupid happen.'

Artemis pulled out a small black feather, 'I have to end this before this get ugly.' Alight aura surrounded the feathers. "By the powers of angels and all holy spirits that rule magic." They chanted, "Help us tame the rage that lingers within the beings of the Koku Yoku." "Right now." With a flick of the wriest, they tossed the glowing feathers at the battling entities. In a brief second the angels separated unknowing of the charmed feathers. In horror Artemis and Ibiki realized that their spell wasn't aim at the angels in was heading for the computer they were blocking.

"DARK!"

"KRAD!"

Before they could react a blinding wave of energy surrounded the entire room.

As it began to dim Dark and Krad rubbed their eyes trying to adjust their vision. "What was that?" Krad asked then notice that children were nowhere to be seen. "Master Ibiki? Little Niwa?"

"Arty? Brat? Where are you?" Dark called out, looking around till he noticed the computer. The screen was shattered and the little feathers began to disappear."Krad?"

"Yeah?"

"This is going be hard to explain to Gin." (4)

---

An: Ok! That it for Chapter two and for those who seen the numbers.

1) Basically once every new, half and full moon Dark and Krad are able to take a form without a tamer. Beyond that unless they are summoned they're stuck in a form of a doll with no powers. Ironically enough Art and Ibiki are their new tamers, (another cookie 4 those who already figured it out.)

If you guess this was a real fanfic with a real author the Congrats! If you were wrong then read back to the beginning.

3)Muraki and Tsuzuki are characters of Descendants of Darkness while Sasuke and Orochimaru are from Naruto.

4) Whose Gin? Well you'll find out next time…

KhonYu: Well that it for now.

Thanks for reading.

Dark/Krad: WHERE ARE OUR TAMERS!?!?

KhonYu: oh, you'll find out, I have BIG plans for those to. Laughs evilly

Dark: I think she's crazier then you Krad.

Krad: (shivers) For once I agree.


	3. Chapter3: disaster of angels and fanfic

KhonYu: Ok here Chapter 3 oh and good news guys we have a special guests today.

?????: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Krad/Dark: oh SHIT!!!

KhonYu: Hey Asona!

Asona: Hi director-sempai! ^^ and Krad, Dark, be nice please.

Dark: I'm always nice…

Asona: to me yes, to Krad no. And Krad that goes for you too.

Krad: I haven't done anything.

??? EXCEPT FIGHT AND LOSE YOUR TAMERS!!!

Asona: huh? What're you talking about?

KhonYu: Oh hi Gin.

Gin: Ello Khons, Asona these two idiots lost their tamers. YOUR niece and nephew!

Asona: what?? How'd that happen?!

KhonYu: you mean the part when you're an aunt or the fact that they're missing?

Asona: Both

KhonYu: Well…

(3-4 hours later)

KhonYu: and that's what happened.

Asona: oh… (3…2…1) DARK, KRAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dark/Krad: OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!!!! (Starts to run for their lives)

Asona/Gin: GET YOUR ASSES $#*&^ BACK HERE!!!! (Chases with a variety of deadly weapons)

(8-12 hours later)

KhonYu: ^^; wow, amazing that they're still going. Anyways I don't own Dnangel, the fanfics in this fic or Asona. She's Asona's… I do own Gin, and the now missing Artemis and Ibiki. (Turns and screams through a mega phone) YO GUYS MAKE SURE A LEG'S INTAKE WE GOT A FIC TO DO!!!

Asona/Gin: OK!!

Dark/Krad: HELLPP!

KhonYu: and roll the fic.

Withafamilysuchasthiswhoneedsactualenemies

"You idiots, are you two so obsessed with each other that you can't see what's around you!?!?" Gin screamed smacking Dark repeatedly.

"How the hell could you lose your tamers?!! Even OUR dad wasn't that bad!!!!" Asona yells as she whacks Krad with her "Krad punishing fan" repeatedly (hear a small voice in the background "hey!") (1)

"Look it wasn't our fault…Ouch... Damn it, Gin Stop… Ow!"

"for once I agree with him…ow! Asona please stop…ow! TT^TT"

"Not your fault huh? Then what were you doing?" The girls bellowed as they continued their smack assault.

_~Flash back…~_

_Right when he was about to slash, Ibiki grabbed his hand." "Krad, that's enough."_

_Artemis slowly began to reach for Dark's feather, "C'mon Dark lets end this."_

_"Sorry," they breath before push the two away, "But is something we ignore." the two angels begin to draw into a fierce battle._

_'Damn-it, these two are going to destroy the house.' Ibiki growled as he reached into his pocket to pull out a snow white feather. 'I have to knock Krad out before something stupid happens.'_

_Artemis pulled out a small black feather, 'I have to end this before this gets ugly.' A light aura surrounded the feathers. "By the powers of angels and all holy spirits that rule magic." They chanted, "Help us tame the rage that lingers within the beings of the KokuYoku." "Right… now." With a flick of the wriest, they tossed the glowing feathers at the battling entities. In a brief second the angels separated unknowing of the charmed feathers. In horror Artemis and Ibiki realized that their spell wasn't aim at the angels instead they were heading for the computer they were blocking._

_"DARK!"_

_"KRAD!"_

_Before they could react a blinding wave of energy surrounded the entire room._

_As it began to dim Dark and Krad rubbed their eyes trying to adjust their vision. "What was that?" Krad asked then notice that children were nowhere to be seen. "Master Ibiki? Little Niwa?"_

_"Arty? Brat? Where are you?" Dark called out, looking around till he noticed the computer. The screen was shattered and the little feathers began to disappear. "Krad?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"This is going be hard to explain to Gin."_

_Krad glances at the remains of the screen, " umm, Mousy, How do we get them out?"_

_"HOW AM I SUPPOST TO KNOW?!?!?" Dark yells as he shakes Krad who in turn shakes him back_

_"Stop shaking me and calm down!!" Krad yells back._

_Right when they were about to begin yet another combat the glowing feathers slipped from their fingers and blasted through the hard drive. Leaving a mountain of ashes where the computer once was._

_-Both sweatdrop- "Great now what genius?" Dark asks letting go of his blond counterpart._

_"Why don't you try calling Gin? After all the hell we've been though, she's sure to understand." Krad mutter as he ran the ashes through his fingers._

_"For your sake I hope so." Dark nervously begin to dial the first number he could remember._

_"Hello Tenshi residents."_

_Dark blinked, "Asona, what are you doing there?"_

_"I came in for a visit. Why?"_

_Dark began to rub the back of his neck," that's great. Listen tell Gin to come over and bring her….laptop."_

_~end flash black~_

Gin growled as she dragged Dark face first on the ground by his ankles, "Out of all the stupid irresponsible things you two have done. This, by far, is the worst."

"Well not actually the worst…but it's pretty damn close." Asona replies with her fan over her shoulder and her foot on Krad who's laying face first on the ground.

"Look before you two continue on your merry way with our punishments, why don't you help us get them back?" Krad asked trying to move his sister's foot from his back.

"muh mhe mead"(what he said.) Dark mumbled through the concrete. Sighing, the silver haired teen pulled the Kaito from the floor. "Gin, tell me you brought the laptop." Gin gave some thought to this then finally nodded. "Get it hooked up now."

"But the computer."

"The stories that we were reading were on the internet not on computer itself." Krad interrupted, "There's a chance that they were sent to one of those stories."

"Well that's just great…so that means they're trapped in fanfics of you two…" Asona sighed. "I feel sorry for those two…particularly because I've seen what those fangirls can come up with –shudders-"

"oh, come on. Seriously how many fics about us are there?" Dark asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"491…" Asona says bluntly.

-sweat drops- "And you know this HOW?!?" They asked in unison.

"Remember, I'm the girl who can spend a whole day on the computer. I find out a lot of things randomly. And you wouldn't believe how many pictures I find of you guys -.-; surprisingly I find more pics of krad then I do dark…and even more of daisuke!"

Dark's mouth drops to the floor while Krad's eyes bulged out of his skull.

"How come there are no pictures of us?" Gin mumbles as she continued to type poorly.

"Because no one knows about us -.-; they only know about the two pretty boys and the cute one, and occasionally the emotionless one." Asona says bluntly.

"Who cares about creepy boy? Why are there more pictures of this guy than me?!?" Dark screamed pointing an accusing finger at krad.

Asona shrugs "I dunno, maybe cause a lot of girls like his long hair and polite speech."

Dark sighed, slamming his head down on the table and giving the white wings the one finger salute; "I…hate you." He grumbles.

"Duly noted." Krad muttered at the drama queen, er king, black wings.

The two girls sigh "we've got aloott of work to do -.-;" they both say in unison.

---

A.N: Ok that's it for chapter 3, like last time if you notice the number…

that little outburst was from Koku who will join us later…

KhonYu: Ok guys that's a wrap 4 today. Thanks Asona for coming over.

Asona: ^^ no problem. and since my brothers are here I figured I should too, you know to keep an eye on them.

Dark/Krad/Gin: Riiight, and this has nothing to do with Agito.

Asona: Agito? Where? –looks around-

KhonYu: Stay tune and find out where in the world our little angels are and who Courteous Kraddy is.

Asona/Gin: see Ya! (Asona: -spots Agito and glomps him- ^///^ )


	4. Chapter 4: awaking in moon fanfic

KhonYu: Ok dude and dudates, this chapter 4 and for a recap I don't own…

Asona: KHONSU LOOK WHAT THOSE FANGIRLS DID TO MY BROTHERS!!!

(Krad is running in a knee-high pink summer dress and his long blond hair was tied into school girl pig-tails and a love sick Dark was chasing after him.)

Krad: Stop it Dark, you're scaring me stop. Touch me and I'll kill you I swear it.

Dark: -hearts in eyes- C'mon Kraddykins, you know we're meant for each other.

Krad: Oh, GOD! SOMEBODY HELP ME!

?????: YEA, GET HIM DARK!!!

KhonYu: Who's that?

Asona: oh great, it the R.A.Y.F.G.

Gin: the what?

Asona: Random annoying yaoi fans girls. -_-+

KhonYu: -_-; '_this won't end well_' –looks through the crowd screaming fan girls- '_no fanfic authors in the groups_?' –Double checks- '_No authors. This won't be so bad.'_ Ok Gin you help Dark and Asona…

Asona: -evil eyes- yessss?

KhonYu: -evil grins- have a ball.

-Asona starts chasing the Fan-girls with random scary weapons/anything she got her hands on and Gin tackled and pines Dark to the floor. -

Dark: what the hell are ya…. –Gin kisses him passionately. He kissed back waking up from the fangirl spell- Well, hello sexy.

Gin: -laughs- Nice to see you back to normal Dark. (Dark picks her up and runs away with her) BYE KHONSU!!!

KhonYu: Well that went well.

Krad: Ahem…-fakes coughs- and what about me.

KhonYu: oh, right while I get you clothes, you can finish the disclaimer.

Krad: You're joking…

KhonYu: nope, the others are busy. –Dashes off-

Krad: wait Kho…damn. –Sighs- Khonsu Yue doesn't own anyone from dnangel or the fanfics in the fanfic. She does own Master Ibiki and little Niwa and WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!?!

KhonYu: Don't have to shout I'm right here. Now hurry up and change; there still one last thing to do.

Krad: -looks at the clothes- is this it?

KhonYu: It was the only thing I could find either this or a lady's yukata or would you prefer the black Lolita dress?

Krad: No, no this is fine.

-15 minutes later-

(Krad is now dressed in a an off-white collarless long-sleeved gauze shirt that hung slightly off his shoulder with the top four buttons left undone, around his neck was a thin silver chain necklace with a silver feather charm and black pants with a chain as a belt)

Krad: so all I have to do is…

KhonYu: -nods- That's it.

Krad: Ok – walks over and gives The Lantern a kiss- A special thanks for allow us to do this.

T-Lan: -Stunned for a moment then glomps the angel in surprised- yeah! Your mine, my Krad muse -Starts to run off with him- (1)

Krad: Wait, This wasn't part of the deal! KHONSUYUE YOU TRICKED ME!!!

KhonYu: -waves good bye- Have fun you two. Ok now on with the fic.

Dontyoujustlovetheselittlewordlinestheyjustkeptgoingandgoingandgoingandcakeordeathcantseeimboredandnowwithourlittleangels.

---

Ibiki slowly began to regain conciseness, he felt a weight over his upper body that seem to constrict him from moving his arms. It wasn't heavy but it did make him a little nervous. His eyes snapped opened only to find… a mass of purple hair on his nose. Shaking his head, he glanced down seeing more of violet mess. It soon dawn on him. Artemis was asleep holding him like he was her favorite teddy bear.  
'_I should wake her up..._' he thought for a moment, before the young Niwa snuggled closer. '_In about five minutes._' he was about to close his eyes to continue to enjoy the sleepy embrace when the memories hit him hard. Looking up, he noticed there was no ceiling only deep blue sky and around was nothing but soft green grass. 'How did we...where are we?' he wondered 'And what happened to Dark and Krad?'

"Are you alright?" a mellow calm voice asked as a face soon blocked his view and his train of thought. (2)

It was a young man about 14 years old with short midnight blue hair and a golden eye with the other was covered with a bandage style eye patch. For a second he that thought it was a trick of the light. Sure enough as he jointed his head up and clashes skulls with the teen, he knew it wasn't his imagination.

"Ow. Hey what was that for?" The strange boy whined rubbing the sore spot on his head. Ibiki rolled his eyes, trying to sit up slowly this time with the little thief still clinging to him. "Sorry, that how we greet each other in the town of "Who the hell are you?"

"oh, I'm Akito and… is she okay?" he asked point to the thief.

"I…think so, just sleeping." Ibiki relied, trying to pull himself out of Arty's grip. But like quick sand, the more he struggled the more Artemis held him tighter. "Um, a little help?" the boy gave a quick giggle and before Ibiki could give another remark, Akito had the little thief in his arms.

Ibiki blinked for a moment, "how did you that?" Akito continued to smile sweetly, yet he said nothing. Artemis's eyes slowly flutter then opened, gazing at her surroundings. "Where am I?" she asked rubbing her eye.

"Good morning." Akito said brightly, helping the girl find her balance on the ground. "You ok Art?" Ibiki asked as he started dusting off his clothes.

"Ibiki?" She began before losing balance Ibiki quickly caught her before she hit the ground, "Easy, I think the spell drain a bit of energy out of you."

"Spell?" she repeated groggily, soon after her memories began to play. Artemis quickly felt her strength return and pulled away from the blond.

Akito cocked his head, "Do you need help finding your parents?" His simple question surprised the two. Looking at Akito then at each other, they look back to the boy.

"That wont be necessary," Ibiki replied, "We don't need help finding them because there not here."

Akito's smile soon faded, "Oh…I see, well, I'll be seeing you." As Akito turned a loud scream echoed through the fields. Without a second thought Artemis ran past the boys toward the shouting, and was horrified at the sight. 4 men, who looked around their late twenties, were circling a young woman, who looked about 16 or 17. Artemis's eyes widen, aside from the bizarre outfit there was no mistaking that silver hair; it was Gin.

"Let me go." Gin growled as she tried to wiggle herself away from the group, one of them reached out and grabbed the silver teen by her arm.

Thinking quickly Artemis did what any sensible and mature person would do when faced with this type of situation, run and trip.

"Now, Now little gypsy, we just here to escort you to the master's" the stranger snickered showing a pair of yellow teeth through his wolfish grin.

"Believe me I know my way around…"

"I'm sure you do…" the men began to snicker at her response as they began to draw in closer. As the teen began to mutter a spell, one of the men started to howl in pain. Gin quickly turns and her eyes widen… one of her capturers was rubbing his bitten hand and standing in the middle of the bloody thirsty gang was a…boy? Or was it a Girl? With the red newsboy cap, red t-shirt and black shorts she really couldn't tell.

"Why you little…" he snarls as he tried to strike the whelp, but the child dodges and he hits his own group member.

"Your luck ran out punk." The leader hissed as he reached down into his belt only to feel… nothing.

"Looking for this?" the child asked sweetly pointing the leader's pistol right at him. The group's eyes bulged, how the hell is the brat so fast? The leader was deathly pale till he recovered.

"You think your big stuff, huh? I bet you can't even shot." He smirked at the child's bluff.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that again." The kid replied coldly as the leader looked down and froze. Two large amethysts looked back at him but they were distance, cold, inhuman. These were not the eyes of a child. As the child finger twitched on the trigger, the men pulled for only to realize they were no longer there.

The violet eyed child smirked as the trigger was slowly pull, before it was fired, the group ran off in a rush. The leader looked around; "come back here you cowards," the leader cried out. "Stand your ground and fight."

A small pain pinched through his neck and he was down for the count. "And you just lie there and rest." A calm voice whisper. Gin blinked standing behind the punk were two boy, one looked about 14 with short midnight blue hair and an eye patch wearing a black cloak. There second was about eight with a white pants and a light blue Chinese style shirt. His blond hair was tied in a short low ponytail. What was caught her attention the most was his face. His was the splitting image of …No.' she shook her head 'It was only a coincidence.'

The boy walked pasted the figure, "Trying to seem like the tough guy, huh? " He lifted the hat off the child's head, "That really doesn't seem to fit your style Artemis."

Artemis shrugged, as she dropped the pistol on the ground, "it worked for a bit. But I can't help but wonder…" she pulled out 5 black belts with pistols intact, "How far those guys can run without these?"

Gin and Akito giggle while Ibiki place a hand over his lips laughing at the thought of a group of grown men tripping and dropping their pants. After a few minutes Gin recovered, "I would like to thank you." The gypsy whispered as Artemis took her hat back from the blond.

"Think nothing of…why are you guys laughing?!? Artemis asked as the small group burst out in a louder laughter.

"Art, I…I always knew you were a softy." Ibiki began trying to stop. "But this…" he just could help but to laugh. On top of the girl head, nestling in her violet hair was a black rabbit. Artemis tilted her head as the bunny snuggled deeper. Ibiki couldn't decide weather to hug the rabbit or the girl with said rabbit.

Gin wiped a tear from her eye as be began to calm down, "While it seems Yami has taken a liking to you."

"Yami?" The little rabbit's eyes picked up as it eyes open, "Kyu." Artemis rolled her eyes up to her forehead to see a pair of violet eyes starring down at her. "So this is.."

"Yami, "Gin began as she reached deep into her pockets, "And this for you." The children's eyes widen, in her hand was a crystal clear glass feather it shined in the daylight while small rainbows lingered in it's shadow. "I found it when I found Yami, she began as she placed the feather into Ibiki's hand. "And I want you to have them."

"Well, I guess we could take the feather." Ibiki began then Artemis interrupted, "Are you sure you want to give him up?" She asked pointing at said bunny. Gin gave a small laugh, "well think of him as a promise that we'll meet again in the near future." She answered then turned to take her leave. "Hey Akito, that is your name isn't it?" The teen jumped a bit before giving a small nod. "Take these two to the city; it might be in your best interest." Akito blinked then looked at the children, would it be a good idea to take them? He didn't know much about them. He sighed, 'well I guess Asona can find some use for them." He talk as he began walking. "c'mon you two, we're going." Silently the kids followed; making sure not to wake up the thug from his nap as they walked over him.

---

As Gin pasted through the meadow and into the woods, a small smile dawned on her lips. 'This is becoming a wicked game' she thought as she was surrounded by more of the annoying guards. When they were about to speak she waved her hand in the air and a blast from the earth sent the men fly. "This is my message Courteous Kraddy, I'll play this twisted game. And with my pawns I'm sure to win."

---

"Gahh, Gin can't you type faster?" Dark whined as he paced back and forth.

"You know Dark, whining like a dog isn't going to help the situation." Krad muttered sitting across from Gin.

Dark stopped in his tracks, "You wanna start soothing Krad?" He growl standing in front of the angel.

"Down boy, we wouldn't want you to make a mess all over the place." A small anime vein appeared on Gin's head as the two angels continue their argument.

"Asona." She hissed as the silver angel was this close to making their heads into barbeque pits nodding in agreement Asona grabbed her brother and started to drag them out the room. "C'mon you two, I'm a little off today with my aim. Let's do some target practice." She continued to drag them despite their protest.

Sighing in relief at the sudden quiet, Gin continued searching through stories till one caught her eye.

_Midnight's Twilight_

_By Wandering-Moon _(3)

---

An: well here part 4… and if you saw the #s

(1)if you guess that she's a real author…you're finally getting it. ^.^ and if didn't then FEEL THE WREATH OF MY OTAKU POWERS!!!

(2)Guess which anime Akito came from and take an angel home for a week… (Sorry I still need them)

(3)Ok I lied, Midnight Twilight is my fan-fic created for this story from the DN A Nursery Rhymescreated by The Lantern, If you can guess can guess which rhymes I use in the next couple of chapters. You can take one of our characters home for the next 3 months.

Dark/Krad: You can't do that!

KhonYu: yes I can and where have you 2 been?

Dark/Krad: 0///////0 ummmm?

KhonYu: opps sorry where out of time… see ya soon

Asona: (arrives dragging a few fangirls by their hairs) what'd I miss?


	5. Chapter 5: horror in the fanfic?

KhonYu: ok chapter 5 is on the way. As a reminder, I don't own… *hears the Halloween theme song* Damnit Dark! It's not Halloween yet!!!

Dark: That's …not me! If it were, I would put on something like Disturbed or Marilyn Manson.

*songs changes to Psycho*

Dark: ok I'm out here!!!! *dash off*

Khonyu: hey wait we still need to say the disclaim … *feels a presences behind her as the music gets louder…slowly turns around* No, *slowly walks away* no it be! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

(Due to the Krystal Key Studios budget and KhonsuYue's lawyer, we are unable to show what happens to the author…. *ignores the author's screams *~10 minutes later~ we are sorry for the inconvenience and now return you to your scheduled fanfic… As a reminder KhonsuYue does not own anyone from dnangel or the fanfic in this fanfic, except of course for Midnight Twilight. Thank you for your time KKS)

HolyflamingcowsithinkiwaskilledbymyowncharacteroOdamnyoukrystalkeystudiosdamnyouandnowtothefanfic…

"You know, aside from the coloring, he looks a lot like Wiz." Ibiki commented as he tried to touch the rabbit. However, when the tip of his fingers made contact with the soft fluff of fur, Yami lean forward and bit the young blonde's finger. "Ow!" He quickly pulled his hand away and placed his wounded finger into his mouth. "Although his personality is less to be desired."

Akito gave a wide grin, "don't wont about it, he's been like that with me too. Funny I thought he would only like that gypsy."

Artemis pinch between the rabbit's ears, causing it to give a small whine. "He doesn't seem to feel lonesome about losing Gin."

The teen blinked at the child, "Did you know her?"

"Not really... I just had a guess…"

Ibiki narrowed his eyes as the little thief continued her random conversation with the happy airhead, 'Yes and this has nothing do with the fact she looks exactly like…wait a sec…' "Hey Artemis…"

Artemis stop her conversation, "what is it Ibiki?"

"Ever hear of the theory of multi-universes?"

"Multi-universes?…"

"it's the theory the hypothetical set of multiple possible universes that together comprise everything that physically exists: the entirety of space and time, all forms of matter, energy and momentum, and the physical laws and constants that govern them. The different universes within the multi-verse are sometimes called parallel universes…. "

"huh…?" Ibiki looked up and saw the same confused look on the two…

"It basically means that there are worlds within our world." he replied tiredly.

Artemis's eye widen, "So you think...."

He nodded, "I believe we just proven that theory to be true."

Akito blinked, "well I don't get what you're talking about but if you not from around here we might have to change that. C'mon"  
The kids quickly follow, "Where are we going?" Artemis asked as Yami clung onto her shoulder.

"Into the city."

---

Gin remained silent as her eyes wonder through the story, from what she was reading it was like a cross between Romeo and Juliet and Mirror Mask. She remembered overhearing Artemis and her sister talking about a story called Midnight Twilight. The story was supposed to end with a battle that not only ends the two rivals but their cities as well. As she skimmed through the first few chapters she stopped as soon as one scene caught her eye.

_The violet eyed child smirked as the trigger was slowly pull, before it was fired, the group ran off in a rush. The leader looked around; "come back here you cowards," the leader cried out. "Stand your ground and fight."_

_A small pain pinched through his neck and he was down for the count. "And you just lie there and rest." A calm voice whispered. Gin blinked standing behind the punk were two boy, one looked about 14 with short midnight blue hair and an eye patch wearing a black cloak. There second was about eight with a white pants and a light blue Chinese style shirt. His blond hair was tied in a short low ponytail. What was caught her attention the most was his face .With his pale skin and golden eyes he was the splitting image of …No.' she shook her head 'It was only a coincidence.'_

_The boy walked pasted the figure, "Trying to seem like the tough guy, huh? " He lifted the hat off the child's head, "That really doesn't seem to fit your style Artemis."_

_Artemis shrugged, as she dropped the pistol on the ground, "it worked for a bit. But I can't help but wonder…" she pulled out 5 black belts with pistols intact, "How far those guys can run without these?"_

She gave a soft laugh, "Just like Mousy." Gin mused, smirking at the thought of the bumbling morons trying to run with their pants around their ankles. The loud crash from the living room made her winces, drawing the silver hair angel out of her train of thought.

"Damn it Mousy, now look what you've done!"

"What I've done? You knock it over!"

"Well that wouldn't have happen if you would have just stayed still!"

"And have Asona barbequed my ass?!? No thanks."

A small anime vein popped on the side of Gin's head as the two angels continue to bicker until…

BOOM!

Gin jumped out of her seat, "What the hell?" She rushed to the living only to see Asona with an embarrassed expression on her face while Dark and Krad…were no where to be seen. "Uh, Asona? What happen to your brothers?"

Asona gave a nervous laugh as she pointed to the ceiling, "I guess I got a little carried away."

Gin glanced up and sure enough, two pair of legs was dangling from the ceiling. A sweat drop appeared on her head. "A little?" Asona gave a sorry smile but said nothing. Gin sighed, 'I hope Arty and Ibi are at least safe.' She prayed.

---

"I…look… stupid" Ibiki growled as he tied to adjust his collar. Since the clothes that Artemis and Ibiki were wearing were a dead giveaway of being outsider Akito was kind enough to get the children some decent clothing. Ibiki look down at himself, he looked like a street urchin, or something out of a gothic Mary Popins.

"Really I think they fit you perfectly." Artemis laughed as she placed the newspaper boy's cap on her head. She looked at the buildings they looked like the ones in their home town but the style of the building was completely different. "Are we in London?"

Akito cocked he's head, "London? No no no this is Koku-Haku."

Artmist looked around them, "It looks like our town was chopped up with the town of God child and was past back together."(1) She whispered in Ibiki's ear as they continued walking.

"I agree..." He whispered as he watch some the people walk by them. "They're all dress up in… wait your mother let you read that?"

"No, Nykki read them to me." A sweat drop appeared on the boy's head as he thought of the older Niwa, "God, that girl is worse than Krad and your grandmother combined." (2)

"Hey what are you two whispering about?" Akito asked as he hovered behind them.

The kids jumped back, "God, is there no priva…"Akito covered the blonds mouth before he could finish.

"Hush Ibiki, if the Yorks hear you, you'll be in big trouble." Akito hiss between his teeth.

"Yorks?"

"Krad's guards. This is his city and they're his eye and ears."

The children's eyes widen, Krad was here? "Is…is there a man here name…" Artemis gulped trying not sound scared, "Dark?" she whispered his name.

Akito nodded, "yes but no one has seen him in a while. If they did…well..."

Ibiki pulled Akito's hand away. "'Well' what?"

Akito grew paled as he whispered, "Krad would catch him, cut him, bleed him out till the wine was gone, cook him down to the bone, and force feed the meat to his subjects while giggling like a little lass all the way back to his manor."

Ibiki and Artemis grew green, "Ewww." They muttered. Suddenly Yami's ears twitched, the rabbit lifted his head and sniffed the air like a blood hound that had caught the scent of a fox. (3) "What is it Yami?" Artemis asked whatever it was it was making his hair stand up.

"What is it, Jimmy's in the well?" Ibiki asked sarcastically. The little rabbit gave a loud hiss then bounced off Artemis shoulder dashing away as fast as it could.

"Hey come back here!" She cried as they ran after it. Unaware of her speed, Artemis dashed away from the boys, eyes focused on the rabbit. Looking up, she noticed that Yami was going after a white cloaked man. His back was turned to them as he continued to move forward. "Yami, get back here." But the rabbit didn't listen within seconds the rabbit jumped up and land on the man's back.

"What the devil…" He shirked trying to get the rabbit off. When Artemis came closer, one of the older balconies started to shatter causeing the entire thing to fall. Artemis's eyes widen, he was going to be killed.

"Look out." she cried pushing them out of the way. Looking up she froze, losing the strength to move. All she could feel was a pair of warm arms around her and the ear shattering sound as she fall to the earth.

---

An:

Dark: *reading the chapter* What the Hell? Arty's Dead?!?!?

Gin: No way, you don't kill off the main characters; otherwise what's the point of the story?

Krad: *waltz in* what happen this time?

Gin: Krad have you seen Khonsu?

Krad: Nope…*takes the chapter from Dark* I haven't seen her since the last chapter.

Dark: Why are your clothes all red?

Krad: *thinks for a moment* _/flashback… Krad is covered in red and is bashing a strange red blob with a hachet, the walls are all red/ you…*bash* left me… *bash* …with that crazy author…*bash* And HER PSYCHOTIC MUSES!!! *laugh manically as he repeatedly bashes on the blob causing more red liquid to hit the wall* /end flashback_/ … I was painting.

Gin: *raise eyebrow* ok... well, ladies and gents that's it for chapter 5 and… if you saw the #s

1: God child is a manga created by Kaori Yuki, it has a Gothic/Victorian style top it that seems to fit Krad's taste. (dont believe us, check it out then)

2: Nykki Niwa =Artemis's older sister (for those who hadn't read khonyu profile). You'll see more of her later on in this fic and in Khonyu's new fic: I never Promise.

3: If you were paying attention,one of the Lanturn's Nursery rhymes is lingering around can you find it???? *grins mysteriously*

Oh and ibi's speech about the multiverse, thanks wikiepida ^.^

Gin: well that's it for now, we gotta go find Khonsu.

Dark: where did that author go away?

Krad: who knows…* tries to wipe his coat clean*

Gin/ Dark: -_-;

Krad: What?


	6. Chapter 6: missing khon and more fanfic

Gin: umm yeah…hey guys … if you are reading this then its chapter 6. And…yeah it's been 3 months since we last uploaded mostly because WE STILL CANT FIND KHONSUYUE!

Dark: You think finding a tie-dye wearing author would be easy.

Krad: *sitting on Khonsu's black couch reading the Cain saga* wow …no wonder Khonsu love this series, so brutal.

Dark: ……*looks at Krad*

Krad: *looks over the book* what do you want mousy?

Dark: *Points at Krad* CONFESS THY SINS AND THOU SHALL BE FORGIVEN YOU HARLOT!!!

Krad/Gin: O.O;;;; what…the …frac?

Dark: *pouts* you just mad the voices only talk to me.

Gin: oh no he ate Khonsu's chocolate.

Krad no wonder he's acting random.

Dark: waaaahhhhhhhhhhh *clings on to gin's leg* Gin chan why don't you love me anymore?

Gin: -_-; oh boy …Krad…

Krad: *Holding up a frying pan * I'm way ahead of you gin

Gin: no, I meant the…

Dark: YOU DID IT, YOU SLEPT WITH MY WIZ! *tackles Krad to the ground*

Gin: *sighs* KhonsuYue doesn't own anyone in dnangel, akito or the fanfics in this fanfic or count Cain. She only owns me and this fanfic and midnight's twilight, and for all you writing muses and original characters out there, if you find your author's candy ….don't eat it. Unless you want to ends up like Dark.

Dark: wahhhh I'm sorry Krad *hold the white wings tightly and balling his eyes out* I love you so much. TT^TT

Krad: -_-* you have two seconds to let go.  
Gin: -_-; oh boy…roll the fic already.

///

Artemis could have believed she was nothing but pancake batter under the rumble of the balcony, but when she opened her eyes, she was not under the ruble. Sitting up she looked around, the entire area was dark with a purple haze looming around the floor.

"Am I dead?" she pinched her arm and winched, nope still pain. So where was she? Her violet eyes flashed towards the shadow that moved deep in the mist. Artemis jumped to her feet and quietly walked towards it, not know what to expect.

"_Who?" _a question echoed as a cold chill rush through her, _"who?" _Artemis didn't answer she only moved forward. She soon noticed a little small lump on the floor that the mist did not reach; she slowly moved closer but still kept her distance. Looking closer she could see it was a heart shape box with a little mouse sleeping inside of it. As she inched closer her eyes widened the mouse wasn't sleeping, it was dead.

"_Who killed Mousy?" _The voices moaned in the mist, 15 shadows appeared near the box began to take form, Artemis froze, they had a human shape but all that were visible were their eyes. ( 1)

One shadow with gold eyes whisper, "I…with my sword and anger I killed Mousy."

"_Who saw him die_?" the voice asked again, the smallest shadow open its honey colored eyes, it's voice split in two. "I…with my little eyes I saw him died."

"_Who caught his blood?"_ the one with ice blue eyes answered, "I…with my dish, I caught his blood."

"_Who'll make the shroud?_" lavender eyes glowed in sadness, "I …with my needle and thread, I will make the shroud.

"_Who will be chief mourner?"_

"I," replayed the silver eyes shadow, "I mourn for my love,  
I'll be chief mourner"

It continued on the same, Artemis was confused. She knew these words; it was an old nursery rhyme her mother tells her every now and again, but why were they reciting the verses?

"_Who'll toll the bell?"_

"I …because I can pull, I'll toll the bell."

The sound of a bell soon begins to echo throughout the area. When the bell echoed twelve she notice the shadow from the beginning now was now falling to fade groaning in pain.

"Rt….Art…Artemis"

Artemis opened her eyes; "huh?" she enough she wasn't under the rubble, all she could see was …an upside-down black Wiz? And why was he talking like Ibiki?

"Talking…bunny?"

"Yami get of the girl." Ibiki muttered as he removed the little bunny off of the little Niwa's face.

"Ibiki? What happen, all I remember was…ow was does my head hurt?"

"You went after Yami and were almost crushed by a falling balcony," Ibiki explained, " You moved out of the way...Except we tried to get out of the town, you tripped and hit your head into a wall, ironic really."

"Why's that?"

"You went from a Dark to a Dai in 30 seconds" The little Hiwatari answered with a smirk on his face.

Artemis narrowed her eyes but before she could come up with a comment, she noticed the scenery. Now it looked like Azumano town was carved out of stone underground, "Are we in the matrix?"

"I tried the phones, I didn't go through." (2)

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Since when does Ibiki Hiwatari make a joke?"

"Since we came to Koku-Yoku, Akito left us here for a bit saying he would be back, but I don't buy that, he has been gone far too long."

Art blinked, "Koku…wait do you think that dark…"

"Rule this city? That's my guess. But there's something I don't understand." He looked out the window,"look at this."

Art looked down squirting her eyes to look closer, there were hundreds of people outside the building, but it didn't look like a mob, they seemed to be leaving behind … gifts. Their expressions however were anything but jolly.

"They are acting as if they're attending a funeral." Ibiki whispered, as Yami started to mew in sadness. The thought sound dawned on her.

"Ibiki, you know how Akito said the people of KokuaHaku never heard seen Dark for a while," the blond nodded, "what if Dark is…"

"Intruders," Before the children could blink, a dozen set of swords were circled around them, blocking their chance of escape.

"Looks like Akito brought us the welcome wagon," Ibiki began as he noticed the midnight blue hair boy, looking at them with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Funny I thought they be a bit more chipper." Artemis muttered as she thought what her thieving guardian would do in this situation. She raised her hands in a surrender manner, "We give up." She said with a dead pan look on her face.

Ibiki sweat dropped, 'like we had a choice.' He groaned mentally as the black bunny sat on his head, copying Arty's move and expression.

//////

"Ok Asona, on the count of three. One, two, three…" the two angels pulled and pulled, trying to get the black as well as the white wings out of the ceiling. "Damn they're stuck in tight."

Asona gave some the thought to this, "wait I have an idea." As she ran upstairs, gin could sense the heavy aura of water flowing in the room. Asona was summoning her magic.

A few seconds later she could hear Dark and Krad scream, more of annoyance rather than pain. The she heard Asona call, "ok Gin try again." Sighing and deciding it was better not to ask, she grabbed a hold of Dark's pant leg and pulled with all her might with minutes the thief began to slide down. As soon as Dark was free she try again with Krad, which last a few minutes more considering the face the cross was stuck on a crack a loose board. Luckily Krad was able to get it down without blasting the house.

"You two ok?" she asked then noticing their shirts as well as the most of their pants were soaking wet, the fabrics clinging tightly to the angels' bodies.

"That could have been better." They answer in unison, then turned to glare at one another.

Gin sighed but smile, at least they didn't lose any brain cells, "You two go find some clothes while Aso…" The angels froze in place as the phone echoed through the room.

"Damn, this is really not the best time." Dark muttered as Gin closely inched closer to the phone. She cleared her throat before she held the phone up to her ear, "he…hello." She answered her voice the perfect match of Artemis.

"_Have you checked….the children_?" A low scratchy voice answered followed by a wicked cackle. Gin froze for a moment before she recognized the voice, "Sis?" she asked not breaking her Artemis impression.

The laugh this time sounded like a child, "Sorry Arty, don't I scare you?"

Gin gave a quiet sigh of relief, "You didn't scare me, I know it was you all along."

"Ah-ha." Nykki answered in disbelief, "Did that baka sitter come?"

"No she called in last minute saying she was sick." Which wasn't a lie, it just that message never reach the older Niwas.

"That's weird, well ok. Look Mom and dad are having some issues with the store manager, so we might be hope earlier that they thought," gin faced paled, "how long?" she asked trying to sound unfazed.

"ummm lets see…hang on DOM!!!!" Gin pulled the phone away from ear cleaning it to see if see could still hear. "ok we'll will be home in about 3 maybe 4 hours." She heard nykki's answer and almost dropped the phone, they were supposed to be out all day.

"Ok sister...um I got to go …I Ibiki yelling that the cookies are burning." She heard nykki snort.

"Lazy. Ok I'll bug you later. See ya." She dropped the phone as the line was disconcerted.

"Gin..." dark asked, not enjoying the dark aura looming around the silver angel.

Gin looked at them with a death stare, "We…. ARE SO SCREWED IF WE DON'T FIND THEM

"Find who?" deep voiced asked inches close to her ear, Gin gave a shriek of surprise as the sweat drops appear near the angels' heads, looks like there was another hole to fix before the rest of the Niwas came home.

///

An: (authors note)

Gin: ok yeah we still can't find Khonsu but if you noticed the…DARK STOP HARASSING KRAD.

Dark: *cling to Krad's arm* AHHHHH DON'T LET THE MUTANTS SQUIRRELS GET ME!!!

Krad: gin, finishes this chapter BEFORE I _finishes_ him.

Gin: (sighs) ok if you noticed the numbers….

1; the poem that was seen in Arty's dream was the old rhyme "who killed Cock Robin" unfortunately we have no idea who wrote it. Oh well.

2; if you didn't understand Ibiki's "joke" in the movie "the Matrix" the only way out the world and into reality way through the telephones.

Khonyu: wow you finished the chapter, thank gin.

Gin: no problem Khonsu…O.O KHONSU!?

Dark: Yayy! Mommy's home! *glomps Khonyu*

Krad: *eyes narrow* where were you?

Khonyu: well funny story *dark is still holding her*…the thing about that is…Opps out of time see you next time.


	7. message to readers

Khonyu: *bows* im sorry guys

I didn't forget my stories

Just going through a few issues and school.

Hopeful the next chapter will be up soon

Oh and if you were curious of who's who. Here a links to some pics you can check out to help with that

Artemin and ibiki; .com/art/Alice-Sacrifice-Dnangel-style-162286579?q=&qo=#/d309or7

Asona (with dark and krad); .com/art/Sibling-love-171453751 (she a few years older than the pic,)

Gin: .com/art/Gin-171444919

Nykki: (for I never promise, she looks 5 years old then the pics) .com/art/nykki-157082199

Raye: .com/art/Raye-157871458

*bows again* I'll be back with more chapters soon

Dark: YOU BETTER! YOU HAVENT PAYED US IN MONTHS

Khonyu: -; Shut it mousy

So yeah talk later


End file.
